Insatisfaction Mortelle
by BusyB
Summary: Funny, i think. Sad, maybe.


Insatisfaction Mortelle

Je m'appelle Jean René Lamont, j'ai 48 ans et j'aime beaucoup l'argent. Les gens voient mon grand amour pour l'argent en tant qu'un grand problème. Ils disent qu'il ne faut point trop aimer ces morceaux de papiers. Mais moi, je crois fermement que l'amour ne connait aucunes limites. Quoi, c'est vrai, non? L'argent, c'est comme une drogue: on en veut plus, il n'y en a jamais assez.

C'était un samedi d'avant-midi de l'an 2006. Cette journée là, la pluie tombait du ciel furieusement, le vent murmurait d'une voix hostile des paroles incompréhensibles et les oiseaux fesaient un bruit déplaisant. Sur le quai mouillé, un homme au corps bien bâti et au visage parfait marchait en dessous de son parapluie . Il avait les cheveux chatin, des yeux d'azur et des lèvres que toutes femmes revaient d'embrasser. Cet homme là, c'était moi. Je sifflais joyeusement de ma belle voix une mélodie tout en bousculant les gens qui se trouvaient dans mon chemin et celui de mon fidèle compagnon, mon chien.

Ecartez vous donc s'il vous plait., disais-je gentiment d'en dessous de mon parapluie.

Une vieille femme aux rides profondes et à l'haleine fort puante osa me répondre :

Hey! Marche dont comme du monde toé.

Je me retourna aussi vite et lui cria dans les oreilles :

Va chier!

Elle me japa quelque chose que je n'entendis car à prèsent je l'ignorais et continuais mon chemin. Quelques rues et minutes plus tard, je m'arrêta devant un grand immeuble. J'ordonna mon chien de rester sage. Ensuite, je pris une grande respiration et puis avec hâte j'entrais dans le gigantesque de building. Une fois à l'intérieur je sentis une telle joie monter en moi. C'était aujourd'hui le jour où l'on allait me donner un job. Mais d'abord il fallait que je passe l'interview. Néanmoins, j'avais confiance en moi. Je savais que je serais l'élu de mon interviewer. Après tout, comment résister un homme comme moi? Cet emploi aller me ramener de l'argent. Ah l'argent! Je vous assure qu'il pourrait vous rendre monstre en m majuscule comme il me l'a rendit. Il fallait seulement que j'impressionne l'être qui allait me poser toutes sortes de questions débiles avec mon look et mon intelligence. Et si ça ne marchait pas et bien j'avais mon plan B.

Soudainement, une femme aux lunettes beaucoup trop petites pour ses énormes yeux apparut devant ma personne. Je laissais échappé un cri affolé. La femme au physique particulièrement laid fronca ses sourcils, ignora mon cri effrayé, me prit le foulard et m'entraîna dans une grande salle. A l'intérieur elle m'abandonna au merci d'un élephantesque d'ogre. Cet être avait un visage répugnant! Le pauvre était atteint de la maladie de l'acné.

Jean René Lamont, c'est bien cela votre nom, me demanda une voix.

Ces narines étaient aussi grandes qu'un puit et son ventre, lui était majestueusement volumineux. Il avait plus l'air d'une mongolfière qu'un humain. C'était la laideur elle même!

Ce dernier leva un sourcil au grimace que je portais sur mon visage et répéta impatiament pour une deuxième fois sa question.

Oui, monsieur. Lui, c'est moi. , lui dis-je avec de la fierté qui résonnait dans ma voix tout en lui offrant ma main.

Je le regardais du coin de mon oeil mettre son humide main dans la mienne. J'avais tout d'un coup du mal à respirer. Les gros là, ils me froussent la trouille. Ils puent comme des bombes puantes, sont salles pis y sont bein trop surchagé de graisse! Ils ressemblent à des bowling balls, mais en format 5x-large. Il suffit qu'ils s'inclignent juste un peu sur vous pour que vous vous retrouvez applatis par terre telle des quilles abbatues.

L'homme bein bein trop overweight pointa de son gros doigt la chaise.

Asseyez-vous.

J'obéissais à son ordre et m'asseyais sur la chaise.

Pourquoi êtes vous ici? me demanda t-il.

Quelle absurde question! pensais-je a voix basse.

Pardon?

Pour l'emploi, bien sure, lui repondis-je.

Et pourquoi voulez-vous cet emploi?

Sans même penser à l'erreur que j'allais commettre dans l'instant qui suit je repondis :

Pour l'argent.

C'est quand que ces trois pitoyables mots sortirent de ma maudite bouche et que le gros bougeait sa tête de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite que je me rendis compte de ma grave erreur. Ca m'a frappé : Je venais de donner la pire réponse possible. Merde! Je n'avais pas d'autre alternatif; il fallait passé au plan B.

Sans perdre de temps, je me levais, enlevais mon long monteau gris et dévoilais mon costume. Je portais un pantalon troué et une chemise avec mille et une taches d'sus. J'étais en effet déguisé en pauvre homme.

L'être devant moi s'exclama :

Mon Dieu, quelle odeur!

Ne lui donnant pas la chance de dire autre chose je repris ma place, cacha ma belle figure de mes grandes mains et me mis à pleurer une rivière de larmes.

Ma vie est touchée par des épreuves : la pauvreté, l'angoisse et la maladie, lui dis-je d'une voix cassante.

L'interviewer s'approcha de moi et mit sa lourde main sur mon épaule.

Ca va allé. Ca va allé.

Non! Ca n'ira pas, criais-je tout en me mouchant le nez avec la manche de ma chemise, Il me faut absolument cet emploi!

Expliquez moi, me dit l'homme confu qui avait toujours ses mains salles sur moi.

Expliquez moi? Expliquez quoi au juste? Ma demande était évidente, non?! Et merde! S'il ne déplaçait pas cette foutue de main je vous'le jure que j'tomberais dans les pommes ou bien que j'péterais une crise de folie. Ce type commençait à me faire suer sérieusement. Il fallait que je prenne de l'air avant que j'aille crazy. Alors vite je me leva et marcha vers la fenêtre ouverte. Ah! Je pouvais enfin mieux respiré!

Il y a un an qu'on m'a déclaré cancereux, lui dis je. Malgré les efforts des medecins il n'y avait rien qu'ils pouvaient faire. Ils m'ont donc conseillés d'aller en France... Il y avait dl'espoire de guérison là-bas. Mais... vous voyez, je n'ai pas assez d'argent et des dettes j'en ai jusqu'ici! J'essais, je vous le jure que j'essais de me faire de l'argent mais je perds tout le temps mon job! Je me retrouves maintenant qu'avec assez pour que je survive chaques misérables jours d'ma vie. J'fais de mon possible. Peut être que ce n'est pas assez... Est ce mon destin de vivre et de mourir un homme triste, malade et pauvre? Je crois bien que ça l'est.

J'avais mon dos tourné à lui et j'attendais qu'il dise quelque chose. Mais rien. Je laissais passé quelques secondes. Toujours rien! Je n'avais pas de réponses.

Lentement, je me retourna et ce que je vis m'immobilisa. Mon interviewer avait des larmes dans les yeux! Oui, c'est bien cela, des larmes au yeux!! Mon plan avait fonctionné.

Viens, suis moi, me dit il toujours pleurant.

Sans dire un mot je le suivis jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle.

Combien veux-tu? me demanda l'interviewer.

Mais de quoi parlait il, celui-là?

Je ne comprends pas.

Combien d'argent veux tu?

Oh mon Dieu! Je n'arrivais pas a croire mes oreilles. Il m'offrait de l'argent juste comme ça! Je pouvais demandé pour n'importe qu'elle somme et le groslard, lui, me le donnerait. C'étais un dream come true!

100 000$, répondis-je d'une voix neutre et d'un plaisir transparent.

Il ne me posa aucunes questions, j'étais relieved.

Il ouvra un armoir et tira de l'intérieur un grand sac de plastique et puis des bunch et des bunch de billets de 100 qu'il déposa dans le sac. He just made my day, pensais je. Il me donna le sac et me dit d'une voix pleurante :

Je comprends ce que tu ressens. J'ai déja été atteint du cancer moi aussi. Tiens, cet argent c'est pour toi. Allez va, mon brave homme, va.

Merci, dis-je le coeur content en quittant la pièce.

Une foix à l'extérieur j'avais un très grand sourire sur mon visage. J'étais l'homme le plus gai du monde!

A ce't'heure, y'étais 11: 55. J'avais 5 longues minutes devant moi avant le dîner. Je fis signe à mon chien de me suivre et commenca à marcher vers les grandes demeures qui étaient habités par de riches gens. Avec mon expérience, cinq minutes c'était assez de temps pour être 50 $ riche de plus.

Je m'arrêta devant une immense maison et sonna. Personne ne répondit. Alors, je sonna pour une deuxième fois. C'est à ce moment là que j'entendis des pas venant de l'intérieur de la maison. On allait m'ouvrir la porte. Rapidement, je métamorphosa toute ma personne. J'avais maintenant le dos courbé, les yeux mi-ouverts et les cheveux en l'air.

La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme apparut. Elle ne prit qu'un regard a moi et cria d'une voix perssante:

Eurk!!

Sans tarder je lui dis :

Donnez d'l'argent au pauvre homme que je suis.

Et sans tarder elle donna d'l'argent au pauvre homme que je prétendais être.

Après ma collecte je me retrouvais avec 78$. Pas mal, hein? Il était maintenant midi, le temps de manger. J'avais le sac qui contenait mon pognon sur l'dos et je marchais vers ma maison qui se situais juste en face des grandes demeures. Sérieusement, ya des riches qui peuvent être si stupides dans ce quartier. Ils ont tout sauf de l'intélligence. Moé, j'suis un « three in one ». Non seulement j'ai d'l'argent j'ai aussi du brain pis d'la beauté. C'est pas partout qu'on rencontre des gens avec les plusieurs qualités que je posséde.

Tout à coup, je me sentis plus léger. Je m'arrêta donc. Je venais de perdre quelque chose, de c'la j'en étais certain. J'examina le sac, il était intact. Je fouilla mes poches et à ma grande horreur ma clé ni se trouver pas! Ma vie n'avait plus de sens. Je venais de perdre l'unique clé qui me donné accés à toute ma richesse. Non, ça ne se pouvait pas! Peut être qu'il y avait de l'espoir que je retrouve cette clé d'or. Peut être qu'il se trouvait qu'à un centimétre de moi. Qui sais?

Je me mis à quatre pattes et commenca ma quête. Ce n'est qu'une minute plus tard que je la vis. Elle était là, longue, mince et luisante, juste a coté de mon adorable chien. Toujours à quatre pattes je m'approchai de ce dernier. Je m'apprétais à m'emparer de la clé quand soudainement une grosse patte poilu attérit sur mon trésor. C'était celle du diable incarné!

Le ptit toutou se manifeste enfin, dis-je sarcastiquement à mon campagnon.

Mon chien me jeta un regard confus.

Don't you dare give me that shitty attitude, dog!

M'ignorant, il se pencha vers ma clé. Je tendis ma main.

Donne!

Le con mit ma clé dans sa fichu gueule. Je commencais à poigner les nerfs.

Non! Non! l'avertis-je.

Mais il était trop tard. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce fils de chienne et avala ma clé.

J'étais faché, trés faché.

Hé le chien t'as tu des problèmes de compréhension toé?

Ne lui donnant pas la chance de répondre à ma question je le saisis la patte et l'entraîna jusqu'à ma maison.

A l'intérieur, je lui prépara un festin: Foie de boeuf avec un hint de poison.

Il allait mourir. J'allais mettre fin à sa vie. C'est son destin après tout. Si ce n'étais pas aujourd'hui le jour de sa mort alors ça serait demain et si ce n'était pas demain alors ça serait le lendemain et ainsi de suite.

J'avais des larmes aux yeux quand mon chien qui était en même temps un frère et un ami pour moi expira de ce monde.

Je t'aimerais pour toujours, dis-je au cadavre en fermant ses yeux.

Couteau dans la main, j'assassinais mon chien pour une deuxième foix. Je transpirais. Pourvu que je trouve la clé! C'est à l'intérieur de son intestin que je la retrouvai.

Je me leva tout content, marcha vers une porte en or, tourna la clé dans la cerrure et ouvris la porte.

Délivrance! criais-je avec d'la joie dans ma voix.

J'étais dans mon eldorado à moi. La géante pièce contenait rien que ce donc j'aimais le plus au monde, la richesse. Les murs étaient peinturés en or et les tapis, eux, étaient fabriqués avec des fils d'or. Ce n'était pas tout, il y avait une vingtaine de montagnes d'argent. J'étais heureux dans ce monde à moi.

Hey, cabot! Viens voir, dis-je à mon chien.

Quand il ne vint pas à moi, je me retourna et vis son cadavre. J'avais oublié pour un instant qu'il ne respirait plus. Je regardais à son frèle corps et me rendit compte que je ne verrais plus jamais l'innocent visage de mon fidèle ami. Je ne l'entendrais plus jamais. Plus jamais! Je l'avais tué. Il était la sacrifice de cette amour que j'avais pour mon argent. Non, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué, ce sont ces maudites feuilles de papiers qu'ils l'ont tué. Ce n'est pas moi. C'est cette amour que je tenais et tiendrais toujours envers l'argent qui l'a tué. Ce n'est pas moi, ce sont ces arbres qui ont été abbatues pour que l'on confectionne de l'argent qui l'ont tué. Ce n'est pas moi. Ce sont ces gens qui ont planté les arbres qui l'ont tué. Ce n'est pas moi!

Ne pouvant pas supporter la distance qui me séparer de mon seul ami, je décidais de joindre mon destin à celui de ce pauvre chien à qui l'on a pris la vie. Je mourrais.


End file.
